Secret Santa
by Monbronte
Summary: When all of the Cliffhangers seem to not be feeling the Christmas spirit, Peter attempts to rekindle their hope and joy. But some students have reasons to hate Christmas, and Peter and Sophie are either going to help them, or break them.


**A/N - I know I'm in the middle of the CM fanfic, but this came to me the other day and I couldn't _not_ write it! Anyway, please enjoy! xx**

**Also, this is after Kat has left, but assuming this is their first Christmas. Sorry if there is any confusion!**

**~MBL**

* * *

Peter Scarbrow sat in his office, files strewn all over his desk, sighing and rubbing his temples. He was getting a little edgy, as it was nearing Christmas, and none of his students had seemed to get into the Christmas spirit.

Sure, he heard the occasional murmur of a Christmas carol, or the subtle talk of presents and feasts, but it seemed this year, no one was really feeling it.

Especially not any of his Cliffhangers.

Juliette was remaining unusually quiet this past month, only talking when specifically asked to. She wasn't cutting, and she was eating fairly well, something which Peter was immensely grateful for, but there was no denying that she just wasn't her usual bubbly self, which had Peter wracking his brains to find out the cause.

Auggie had been sullen, not really talking much either. When it was first mentioned that it was December, and nearing Christmas time, he immediately stood up from his chair at breakfast and stormed out into his dormitory. When there weren't any classes or hikes, or any other compulsory activities, he was usually found sulking on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

David was just making snide comments every chance he got. More so than usual, if possible. Every time someone had something to say, he would always mock and contradict their statement and come up with a cruel remark. On several occasions, some of the students ran off, tears pooling in their eyes.

Ezra was doing his best to hide his worries, making Christmas jokes and comments whenever he could, but Peter knew something was wrong with him too. He was laughing too much, the laughter was forced, and there was no longer the twinkle in his eyes that was constantly there whenever he make a joke or a comment.

Daisy was trying to go back to wearing the makeup and goth attire. Although those stuff were officially banned at Mount Horizon, somehow, and Peter could for the life of him figure it out, she always showed up in classes with her makeup, hair and clothing, no matter how many times it was confiscated from her.

Scott was secluded. Just secluded. He never spoke anymore. He always remained stoic, and he never showed any emotions these days. If possible, he was even worse than when he first came to the school - at least he was talking then. Now, he seemed to be nothing more than a shadow: silent, stoic, yet always there, never forgotten.

And then there was Shelby.

She had turned into something entirely different. She was snapping at anyone who would make a noise, provoking people, causing fights, more so than usual. And there weren't any of her quips thrown in, nor teasing, she would just come out and insult whoever was near her. She was constantly doing kitchen duty now, and even suggested to Sophie that she should be on shuns for the rest of the month, which Sophie bargained _down_ to a week. She even lost it at Scott, which told Peter that something was seriously wrong with her.

_Scott picked up his breakfast and noticed Shelby sitting at a table in the corner, alone. Perplexed, Scott walked over to her, taking the seat next to her. He noticed she hadn't touched a slice of toast or cereal, hadn't even spread the toast with butter._

_"What the hell do you want, Barringer?" She demanded, not taking her eyes off her food._

_Taken aback, Scott instinctively reached for Shelby's hand. "You looked lonely, I thought you could use some company."_

_"Well you thought wrong," Shelby retorted, ripping her hand from Scott's grasp._

_Scott was beginning to look concerned for Shelby. "Shel, what's wrong?" When she turned away, he rested a hand under her chin, turning her head to have her bright blue eyes lock on his own. "Tell me." He whispered softly._

_"I don't have to tell you anything!" She shrieked, knocking away Scott's hand. She quickly stood up, and threw her lunch tray across the room. Every head in the cafeteria was focused on the blond couple, with terror coming from the faces from the Cliffhangers. Except David, who was smirking and leaning back on his table expectantly._

_"I don't have to say anything to you, Scott Barringer, so why don't you just leave me alone!" Shelby yelled, storming out of the quiet room._

_She bumped into Peter, who was watching the whole thing with a look of utmost confusion on his face. Before she could keep walking, Peter grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him._

_"Shelby, what is it?" He quietly asked._

_Without saying a word, she tore her hand from his grasp also and stormed out of the cafeteria, running towards the woods._

_Sophie appeared behind him. "Should I follow her?" She asked._

_Peter shook his head. "I think she just needs some time to cool off,"_

_"You don't think she'll leave?" Sophie asked, incredulously._

_"She has nowhere to go if she does." Replied Peter. He turned on his heel and went back to his office, leaving Sophie standing there in bewilderment._

True to Peter's statement, after two hours, Shelby finally appeared at her bed, not saying anything about where she went or what she did.

That happened two weeks ago, at the start of the month, and it only seemed to get worse from there. There was now just a little over a week until Christmas, and Peter decided that he had to get his Cliffhangers to celebrate the Christmas spirit.

Something was wrong with the group, and he had to find the source of the issue from everyone and help them.

And then he came up with a most brilliant idea.

"Sophie!" Peter called, knowing she would be at the administration desk a few doors down. Sure enough, she came bolting in the room three seconds later, panting.

"Who's hurt?" She managed to say in between laboured breaths.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why does someone have to be hurt?" He asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Come on Peter, when have you ever called me to your room bearing good news?"

"Right now." This time Sophie raised an eyebrow, urging her boss and fiancée to continue. "I figured out how to help out our jolly old Cliffhangers. Gather them all in the common room for Group in ten minutes."

Sophie folded her arms across her chest, eyebrow still raised. "Am I going to be let in on your brilliant idea?" She asked.

Peter let out a small laugh, leaning back in his chair. "You'll know when they do."

* * *

**A/N - Here's the first chapter! :3 I wanna let you know I might be on much because I'm going on a road trip with the family. I'll write when I can and post as soon as I get the chance. Okay? Okay!**

**~MBL**


End file.
